Being
by stained-glass
Summary: A normal walk to the library becomes a day full of Tennis, bonding, and angst. Atobe and Gakuto roleplay turned fic. Enjoy :D


General disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis. I never shall, no matter how much I wish I did. *squeaks* Anyway, I DO own the idea of Gakuto's ferret, which will come later. Taka-Kat owns the name of Atobe's dog and cat.  
  
Author's notes: Original Idea from role playing online with Taka-Kat, whom ish awesome! Dedicated to the people of the Prince of Tennis journal ring, who are all awesomeness. Enjoy.  
  
+++++ Tennis +++++ No +++++++ Oujisama +++++++  
  
The evening was still to come, the sun still alive in the sky, shining on the streets below. Quite a lot of people were outside as well, and street vendors were having it good. Atobe had one immediate goal in mind: Get to the library. His secondary goal was apparently to walk the dog. Following behind was a mass of silky, shiny long-coated black and white purebred.  
  
Gakuto was on his way home from the street courts when he spotted Atobe. From where he was walking, he could clearly see his buchou had a distinct destination. Deciding he had nothing better to do, Gakuto decided to join up with Atobe to wherever his destination was. Besides, he had a few things to ask the captain.  
  
Nothing better to do? Thus begins Atobe's long ordeal towards getting some peace and quiet..? The dog has sharp senses, and recognizes the scent as its master's friends comes near. Gakuto is welcomed from afar with a single friendly bark, which also attracted Atobe's attention. "Gakuto" he nods a greeting. "Hw coincidencial that we would meet here" He seems quite happy for the company, and the dog is apparently only waiting for him to say the word to leap and properly greet Gakuto....  
  
"Hello buchou" Gakuto tilts his head in a greeting "Not really coincidental, Ehehe... I just thought you'd need some company perhaps?" Gakuto lifted his head up to face Atobe while leaning down to pet Baron Chien. "Where are you off to?"  
  
"So then it was not so coincidental. Fine, it was planned at least on one way" the almighty buchou nodded. "My prestigious self's intent was to go to the library. I hope to find interesting reading for tomorrow" he answered Gakuto's last question before shifting just a little in case they would remain on this spot for long. "Baron" he ordered the dog "...don't lick" Gakuto seemed to bring out the mischievous part of the furry creature!  
  
"He's only playing buchou, he is a dog remember. I don't mind the licking." Gakuto smiled mischievously at his buchou. "Well, if your prestigious self wants to get to the library, we should definitely move ne?" Gakuto giggled a little at his buchou's stance which showed extreme pride in oneself.  
  
"You may not mind the licking, Gakuto, but I do" after all the dog's education must uphold. Atobe let out the smallest cough at what seemed to be faint mocking from Hyotei's greatest acrobatics players. "Well then, let us go" he nodded. Meanwhile Baron indulged its furry self in sniffing Gakuto's palm. Oh, sweaty!  
  
Gakuto slowly started when Baron licked his hand, after all... Hyotei's acrobat was quite ticklish. "So, what exactly are you going to get from the library? I mean... what type of book." Gakuto shook his head a bit as if he was trying to shake away some "webs." Gakuto also took slight note of Atobe's cough at his slight mocking tone. "You alright buchou? That cough didn't sound too fine." Gakuto let the smallest of smirks pass his lips, while trying to keep it unnoticed.  
  
"The first book that appeals to my momentary fashion and looks remotely interesting" was the answer to the first question. "...May it be scientific, philosophical or maybe even fantasy-inspired." The dog continued to attract attention, nuzzling Gakuto's palm, demanding to be petted and called 'cute'. "Contrary to what you might believe, I am in perfect health" retorted Atobe, as if wanting to forget the earlier poking of fun. He didn't really mind it when Gakuto did it. His 'prestigious self' could take it... until a certain point, which was when Gakuto was usually told to shut up.  
  
"Anything? Hmmm... I usually prefer fantasy to anything else. It---" Gakuto was cut off by Baron, who was slowly trying to make its way into his arms at the moment. "Hee hee. what a little child..." Baron whimpered and eventually forced Gakuto to pet its irresistible and cuddly form.  
  
"..." A dog is obtaining more attention that Atobe's great self? Well. since it's Baron, it can get away with this. "All tastes are personal. It's only when two people share the same interests that something more is born between them" at least he believes so. "Of course, some people are entirely open-minded and don't quite mind if interests are shared or not." which may or may not be Atobe's case. Baron is undoubtedly pleased with the attention and is now taking the groups stall on its way to the library.  
  
"Well, now. where was I again? You're adorable ball of fur distracted me." Gakuto smiled at Atobe care freely. "Ah yes, I believe I may have a few books you may enjoy buchou. Perhaps a few Arthurian legends?" Gakuto looked at his captain questioningly to see if he wanted Gakuto to continue.  
  
Yes. The irresistibly adorable ball of soft, shiny, healthy fur. "Ah, how interesting. Arthurian legends? I have read books related to this specific time period. I often wonder how it would be to live in a world such as this. Books are indeed wonderful, if one has a fraction of imagination!" he nodded. "Your offer is tempting. I never would have guessed you were the owner of such a book, among whichever else you have"  
  
"Well buchou, would you like me to hunt it down for you? I believe it's somewhere in my room." Gakuto laughed lightly. "Though with the condition my room is in... it may take a while!"  
  
"I think if your room was clean, it would be a minor miracle.... but if you don't mind the intense search, I will take you up on your offer" and you can bet Gakuto's parents will love the company, even if it's for a short while. "Will Baron have to wait outside?" he asked, wondering if a dog would be too much trouble inside.  
  
"Alright then, are you still going to go to the library? Or have you changed your mind, buchou?" Gakuto questioned the captain, and then a smirk spread across his face when he replied about his bedroom "A minor miracle buchou? You don't seem to understand the state of my room; Oshitari says it looks like I set a miniature tornado loose in my room." Gakuto chuckled a bit at the mental image that portrayed. "Baron is welcome to come in; my mother adores anything four legged and furry!"  
  
Atobe sweat dropped. A tornado..? "..This. seems to be quite something. I can hardly wait to witness it." His room is always spotlessly clean, and like his parents, he can't tolerate anything that is out of place in his home. "Well then, if your mother is like all women, I think baron will find itself quite pleased with the boundless attention. My trip to the library will wait until next time" he nods. "Let us be off"  
  
"All right then," Gakuto gestured for Atobe to follow him. "Of course my mother is like all women, although she can be quite different at times." Gakuto shook his head laughing a bit. He had seen the captain's expression at the mention of a messy room, 'He probably keeps his entire home spotless mused Gakuto.  
  
"Of course, children resemble both their parents either in appearance or character...I think your mother may have given you some of the later..." Poor Baron then? Was he a dog to the wolves?  
  
Nya. Left it off there, hope you liked it. More craziness will ensue in next chapter. Reviews are welcome, but not necessarily needed, this was for recreation :D 


End file.
